


"Oh, Tohko~!" [Based off of "Tooth"]

by ohsojin



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but it's fun so enjoy, i mean she couldn't even get to the dentist obv, this is obv for a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya Kizami writes a love letter to Tohko Kirisaki for Valentine's Day [Post Heavenly Host] So this is obviously crack, because we all know they wouldn't have been able to even celebrate it. Take it with a grain of salt and enjoy. By the by, the "Descriptions of Violence" is about him punching her in the face, when she loses her tooth. That's about it, so no major worries! </p>
<p>(I did the Kisaragi kids' Valentine's before which was fun, so I thought I'd give it another go.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, Tohko~!" [Based off of "Tooth"]

**To:** _Tohko Kirisaki_  
 **From:** _Yuuya Kizami_

" **Oh, Tohko~!** " -- A poem by _Yuuya Kizami_.

"Oh, **Tohko**. You drive me **loco**.  
Remember back when I killed all your **friends**?  
Well, I think it's about time to make **amends**.  
About your **tooth** ; the one I knocked **out**?  
Boy, didn't we have a **'bout**?  
Sorry about **punching you** in the head and **all** ,  
When things get tough, a man's gotta **make a call**.  
Just so you know, your tooth **tasted divine**. _(uh, oh yeah, sorry -- I ate it)_   
Not to mention that even without it **you're still quite fiiiiiine**."

\- _Yuuya Kizami_

**PS:** _Since I can't give you the tooth back, I've put some money in this envelope so you can go to the Dentist and get it replaced._

**Happy Valentine's Day, Kirisaki.**

**PPS:** You always wanted a card from me, right? Well, now you can brag to all of your frie-- **oh**. Right. Yeah. **Whoops**.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I know it's a bit short, but it's all fun and crack. Sorry if Kizami was slightly OOC but--Valentine's Day crack, c'mon~ ^_~


End file.
